Fake
by Kage no Aki
Summary: What are you supposed to tell your child about your past when you don't even want to think about it? Insight from Kagome.
1. Fake Story

**Fake Story**

"And they fell in love forever and ever."

"What happens next?"

"Well they get married and have lots of kids."

"Where's he now?"

"Well, he died saving his love because he said he'd protect her until his dying day."

"Oh. So he kept his promise?"

"Mmhm."

"I'm going to grow up and be just like him, Mama!"

"That's great dear, but right now it's your bedtime."

"Awww…"

"Good night. I love you."

"I love you too, Mama."

She turned the light off and quietly shut the door. After a few minutes of indecision, she walked down the stairs in the dark towards the kitchen. The lights didn't need to be on, she knew the house blindfolded and with one leg tied behind her back. Finally reaching the kitchen, she rummaged through the fridge a little and finally walked outside.

She hated nights like these. The moon was practically full. The summer breeze was cooling the slightly warm air. She definitely hate nights like these. Nights like these always made her think and when she thought she always remembered _that._

She looked up and Goshinboku towered over her tiny frame. She settled herself in the roots of the tree and opened her bottle of sake up. She _hated_ nights like this.

Nights like these recreated and reminded her of what happened. She didn't want to think about what happened. She didn't want to remember how the moon was full and how the breeze softly passed through the grass. She didn't want to think about how the air was cleaner there and the water tasted better. She didn't want to reflect on how it was the night before her birthday and they had finally accomplished their 3 year quest. She didn't want to recollect on the person she knew.

On summer nights like these, cold sake was the best. At first, she had used it to dull the pain and it worked wonderfully well. No such luck anymore. She had gotten too used to the alcohol. It was just there as a comfort now. She would have never drake sake had it not been offered to her last year at a little family gathering. After that, she drank it just as fast as she bought it.

Slow tears ran down her face. She absolutely hated nights like these. She took another long drink of her sake. The moon was practically full. The summer breeze was cooling the slightly warm air. Her little boy had asked her for a story…The _same_ story.

Her heart twisted at the thought. He loved that story, the story about the gallant but arrogant half dog demon and the patient miko. It was her story… too bad it wasn't true.

There was no way she could tell her little boy what actually happened. How he wasn't born out of love. How his father had turned full demon without his sword. How he had chased her down after injuring the entire group. How he had at first slowly but painfully raped her. How it was her hand that had killed him. How just shortly before she had told him that she had loved him but in return she would never know.

She loved her little boy and nothing would change that. But her boy… she could never tell her boy what actually happened. She couldn't tell him the truth. A four year old couldn't comprehend that he was partly dog demon. A four year old couldn't comprehend all that has happened to her, the truth.

He could only understand the happiness, the fake. So all she had for him was a fake story.

* * *

Questions/Comments/Critisism? I'll answer all. 


	2. Fake Hatred

**Fake Story**

**Fake Hatred**

"I'm going to grow up big and strong!"

"I know you will. I love you."

"I love you too. Good Night, Mama."

"Good Night, sweetie."

She turned the lights off and quietly shut the door. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen like she always did every night. She leaned against the cool countertop. It felt good beneath her fingertips. The air outside was getting warmer with each passing day.

She looked around the bare kitchen. A bottle of salt and pepper sat side by side with the moon gleaming off their metallic tops. A glass of water played with the moon light before tossing it aside. A steak knife glared at her. She glared back at it and put it back in the drawer.

She cursed her inability to stop herself from feeling as she went through her ritual with fridge. Taking a sip of water before pouring it out into the sink, she dried it. She walked outside like she always did and settled herself in the haven they called Goshinboku.

It was strong like it always was… a brand new bottle of sake for a brand new night. It always burned down her throat and into her bloodstream leaving a warm fuzzy feeling. This was the only feeling that she ever enjoyed. Everything else was laced with a hidden bitterness that came back and slapped her in the face. But this feeling would never do that to her. There was nothing hiding behind it…

"How long will you go on doing this?" A voice behind everything called out to her.

"Forever."

"Why?" It was not really a question. It was a reassurance, a confirmation of her own thought.

"For his happiness… everything is for his happiness."

"He will not be happy later."

"You don't know how it feels!" She threw her glass into the darkness. Her vision blurred for a second and she readjusted to her surroundings.

"You shouldn't waste a perfectly good cup of sake." Her glass was returned to her hand and was refilled.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" She was bitter. This was ruining her night. She wanted to be left alone to drown in her own thoughts and go to bed tipsy pretending the real world didn't exist.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do."

"You want me to leave."

"Leave me alone."

And this is how it went every night; so all she had for him was fake hatred.

* * *

Questions/Comments/Critisism? I'll answer all.  



End file.
